


Detective Zombies

by Fandomville



Category: Zombie-Loan, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomville/pseuds/Fandomville
Summary: While on a mission the Zombie-loan trio's targets seemed to be connect to men in all black.





	Detective Zombies

Chika was on fire about the day’s hunt, they have been giving entail about some strange autopsies that Otsu-san had noticed. But, what Chika was thrilled about was the fact that Bekko-san had told them that the two zombies they were looking for are all worth an high price.

Michura was not wearing her glasses in order to see if they can catch the zombies. And if she could say so herself she has been getting better at telling the difference between a death ring around someone’s neck and just some person’s plain black choker.

So, she could say she was more helpful to Chika and Shito now than before. As a bonus Zarame been helping her with everything, and teaching her tricks to sensing those who has died and have not moved on.

“Gopher!” Chika’s calling took her out of her own thoughts. “Do you or that reaper sense anything yet!”

“Oh!” Michura looked at Zarame, who was resting on her shoulder, “[Shut up! You zombie and turn to the left!]”

“Let’s hope you aren’t leading us the wrong way again!” Chika shouted as he and Shito ran to the left corner.

“[Silence! Without my core I can’t be 100% sure! Dumb-ass!]” Michura translated for Zarame, as she was the only one to understand him.

Shito grabbed Chika’s arm and pulled him back. “What the hell, Shito!” Chika pulled his arm back.

Shito pointed in front of them, “It may seem that the reaper did not lead us the wrong way.” In front of them were four men, and there was a high chance that two of those men were their targets. “Kita-san, check if they are our target.”

“Okay!” Michura focused on the men before them, and two of them had the death ring upon their necks. While the other two men were still part of the living. “Yes, the men of the left are our targets.” She turned to them, “But, the other two are living.”

“Okay! Let’s get our money!” Chika shouted, but luckily their targets and the people they were with did not hear him.

“Shut up, Akatsuki.” Shito whispered as he got a closer look of the men in black that were there with the targets. “Those two men are not people we need to mess with.”

“Huh?” Chika scowled at him. “What you mean, they’re doing business with our money so they aren’t innocent.”

Shito rolled his eyes, “I said they are not people we need to mess with, not with that we were innocent.”

“Shito, do you know them.” Michura looked to him full of worried.

“Not personally, but I have seen Toho speak to one of them.” He narrowed his eyes to the people before them, “They are part of an Organization that is much weaker than the Xu Fu.”

Michura looked at the men in black, “We should wait for them to leave.”

Chika crossed his arms, “What if we lose our money.” Luckily, they just had to wait about five minutes before the two men in black left, but not before giving their targets some type of bullets.

As soon as the two men in black were gone, so was Chika, he leaped in the air slicing the back of one of the other zombies, while the other cursed and shot at him.

“Fuck!” Chika dodged all the other’s bullets, but one was able to hit his arm.

“Kuu...that guy…” Shito brought up his pistol and shot at the man that was shooting at Chika, unaware of that the man Chika sliced was still moving until it was to late as he took a gunshot wound to the stomach. Chika finished him off.

Michura ran up to them, “Let’s get you two to Yuuta to heal you up.”

_—Teitan Elementary—_

Ayumi ran to the rest of the Detective Boys, “Did you hear there is going to be two new students in the class.”

“Really?” Genta stated with uncertainty.

Ayumi turned to Genta full of enthusiasm, “I overheard Kobayashi-sensei talk about it in the teacher’s lounge.”

Mitsuhiko faced Haibara, “The last person to transfer was Haibara-san, and before her was Conan-kun.”

“I wonder what they would be like?” Genta let out as he turned to Mitsuhiko with new wonder, “Do you think they are going to be girls?”

Ayumi grabbed Ai’s hand, “What do you think about the new students, Ai-chan?”

“I don’t really care for the fact,” Ai shrugged her shoulders, “they are just two new transfer students,” Placing her head on her hand, “Our class had a lot of transfer students this year.” But, Ai just smirked as she leaned her head to the side, “So what do you think Edogawa-kun?”

Conan glared at the evil woman for bringing him into the unneeded topic, “I agree with Haibara, there is nothing new about transfer students,” He gave them a blank stare, “Plus they could be a completely boring type of people.”

“Conan-kun, you are no fun when it comes to this.” Mitsuhiko called Conan-kun out. “Ayumi, did you see the transfer students in the teacher’s lounge?”

Ayumi bit her lip “No... I was not even able to hear what their name is…”

They started to hear footsteps as the came closer to the classroom door.

“They’re here! They’re here!” Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta could barely hold onto their excitement but, when the door open it was just Kobayashi-sensei.

“What!” Genta and Mitsuhiko whispered-shouted.

“Ayumi-chan, did you hear wrong?” Mitsuhiko whispered to Ayumi.

Ayumi shook her head, “No, I am positive we are getting two new students!” Ayumi whispered back to them.

“Okay, Class!” Room 1-B’s beloved teacher, Sumiko Kobayashi spoke, “Back to your seats…” Kobayashi-sensei stood in front of the class, “I’m going to introduce you to two new students.”

Two boys walked into the classroom and stood next to Kobayashi-sensei, “From now on the two of them will be your new classmates.”

Genta couldn’t help, but frown at the fact that they were two boys rather than two girls. He really thought the transfer students were going to be girls.

Kobayashi-sensei placed her hands on the two boys shoulders. “Everyone be friendly, okay?” She leaned to the boys, “Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?

The boy on her left had two-toned spiky hair, silver-white along with black roots. Which mostly hang downwards just above his amber eyes. He was wearing two shirts: one white and short sleeved with a black borders lines on the bottom, the neckline is also colored black; the other shirt under the white shirt is purple and long sleeved. He also wears black cargo pants, and black hi-top with white crosses on on the tongue. He was also wearing a necklace with a cross on it. He was the first one to take a step forward, “My name is Akatsuki Chika, and I like money.” Chika had a large smirk as he pointed to the other boy.

The boy that Akatsuki was pointing at, who was on the right side of Kobayashi-sensei, had bluish-black hair that is short, though there are also a few strands that stick up at the front. He also had scarlet eyes. He was wearing a short sleeve blue shirt with a classy Mandarin collar, two front pockets and frog treat buttons, upon the left side of his shirt is an silver cross brooch pendant. On the bottom he was wearing brown pedal pushers, and black slip-on shoes.

“That annoying guy is Tachibana Shito.”


End file.
